


Irresistible Twink

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's thoughts on 104 when he arrives in Michael's old room where Justin is waiting for him. Brian continues to be unable to resist Justin... finding he only wants him more as time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Twink

**A/N** : Just another canon oneshot that I wrote a long time ago. I am now uploading it into my fanfiction communities. To any that haven't read it previously, I do hope you enjoy it!  
  


* * *

 

 

** Irresistible Twink **

 

Damned if I didn't know as soon as they told me Justin was upstairs in Michael's old room exactly what would happen. The same thing that had happened the last time his sweet blond boy ass was in such close proximity to mine.

 

 

When he had lured the two tricks away from me it had all been very simple. My rules had been eradicated into nothing. I had to have him again.

 

 

I took him back to the loft and fucked that sweet piece of ass all night long.

 

 

I couldn't get enough of him.

 

 

I fucked him from every possible angle... and still - I wanted more.

 

 

I rammed into him against the loft door as soon as it closed behind us. Next, I told him to get into my bed. I proceeded to fuck the shit out of him from behind, both of us on our knees - grinding and panting feverishly.

 

 

My preference with Justin will always be him on his back, his legs draped over my shoulders. His look of trust and complete beauty always gets me... and the depth of penetration it allows makes my cock twitch just in mere remembrance.

 

 

I cannot sink in deep enough when I am inside of him.

 

 

As I pounded him into the mattress I could see the lust in his eyes... knowing that it was mirrored in my own. When I came again for the third time I knew I was not finished with him yet.

 

 

I should feel guilty the boy has school tomorrow, but I don't care. All my thoughts center on how tight he feels around my cock. How unbelievably right.

 

 

I fucked him twice more before I finally let him rest.

 

 

I am insatiable with him. I wonder if I will ever get enough of him. When I am being truthful with myself I acknowledge I will never have enough of him. Something about him is special... making me break my self-inflicted rules, but I don't even care about that anymore - even if I do try to keep it from the guys.

 

 

We are _not_ a couple. I don't do relationships, but I know I will be fucking him again... and again. If I want him, that is. I know without any doubt he will allow it. The boy fancies himself in love with me, but I figure he will outgrow that.

 

 

Now, I step into Mikey's old room, there is my sweet boy. Yes, as much as I push him away in the cold light of day, I still think of his ass as mine.

 

 

He turns towards me when I close the door.

 

 

We both know what is going to happen... what is always inevitable when we are alone. I try to resist it, but it's futile at best.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying my best to be angry with him.

 

 

The boy toy smirks. I am not fooling him. He reads me so well. "Waiting for you," he answers back, moving towards me... meaning to kiss me.

 

 

I jerk my head back in my final attempt to deny him... deny this thing that grips me whenever he gets close. But, I can't resist it. I want him too damned much.

 

 

Next, without any will or resistance remaining, I am kissing him. Soon we are stripping down... his beautiful mouth moving down my chest... then back up again for another deep, hot kiss. A kiss that makes my cock surge in need for him.

 

 

He goes down again. I am totally lost when he looks up at me with _those_ eyes before he takes my cock deep into his sweet mouth. He sucks my cock off better than any other trick has ever done before him. His skills are not even refined yet, and still he can give better head than the most experienced tricks that Pittsburgh has to offer.

 

 

When I come, I know I should stop then. I know I should not be doing this here, but I don't really care. I need to be buried to the hilt in his tight ass. And, I need it now.

 

 

I pull out of his mouth... pushing him down on the bed, pausing just long enough to sheath myself. Moments later I am inside him again.

 

 

I swear to myself it's going to be the last time I fuck him. I don't lie to myself very well. I knew from the moment I broke my rules that Justin was different.

 

 

This blond twink was irresistible to me. I will never have enough of him. Not ever.

 

 

I am so totally fucked...

 

 

END


End file.
